


dry and brush, babe.

by sogoldenshe



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2020, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Soft Oikawa Tooru, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogoldenshe/pseuds/sogoldenshe
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi es un fanático de la limpieza e higiene personal.Oikawa Tooru se esfuerza para ser la persona más limpia del planeta (después del pelinegro, claro).Pero últimamente, por el exceso de entrenamiento por parte del castaño, tiene ciertos problemas para levantar sus trabajados pero cansados brazos para lavar su cabello. Kiyoomi decide hacer un esfuerzo y ayudarlo con ese detalle.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 6





	dry and brush, babe.

Nuevamente su dígito pasó por encima de la cerámica que estaba ubicada sobre la chimenea, creyó que había quedado un poco de hollín después de haber prendido la chimenea por todo el invierno. A pesar de que la superficie prácticamente brillaba; la mueca de asco y de inconformodidad llegó a posarse sobre sus labios, volvió a chasquear su lengua. El suave "tsk" es todo lo que se llegó a escuchar en la habitación, puesto que la casa estaba en silencio, por cuestión de obviedad, al encontrarse solamente él. De las dos personas que vivían en el departamento; Kiyoomi era la más callada y tranquila.

Volvió a su labor, el quitamanchas se salpicó sobre la superficie que casi que lo reflejaba y la esponja fue dada vuelta para comenzar a fregar con un trozo que antes no estuvo en contacto con el hollín. De esta manera, hasta que no escuchó que rechinaba de lo limpio que estaba, no se detuvo.

Pensó que había terminado, pero no... Al querer moverse notó que un poco más allá hay un poco más de hollín, pero la mancha parecía casi imposible de alcanzar, tenía que hacer siluetas dignas de un contorsionista de algún circo famoso para poder llegar. Su peso cayó sobre sus rodillas y en las palmas de sus manos al momento de colocarlas al suelo, la nueva posición le permitía llegar hasta aquel lugar.

ーNo me vas a ganar, maldito hollín. ーMusitó por lo bajo, no quiere hablar demasiado alto porque no le gusta hablarse a sí mismo.

Se inclinó un poco más, inevitablemente sus caderas se elevaron, su cintura se quebró y su pecho se pegó al suelo. Le habría dado vergüenza estar en esa posición con alguien más presente, sin embargo, el simple pensamiento sobre que Tooru le estuviese viendo así le coloreó las mejillas. Aún no se acostumbraba al trato que tenían entre los dos.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, el sonido de la puerta inundó el departamento, este mismo se esparció por el eco, pero gracias a que Kiyoomi estaba tan enfrascado en su labor no pudo retirarse de su posición. Así que la escena que recibió a un cansado Oikawa Tooru en la sala de estar le alegró en muchos aspectos.

El castaño mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, sin ninguna pizca de sutileza, mientras sus ojos, atentos, observaba con detalle el movimiento en el que se veía envuelto el trasero y cintura del otro al intentar llegar a retirar toda la mugre. De alguna manera, le gustaba ver al pelinegro así.

ーEstas sí que son buenas bienvenidas a casa. ーHabló, el tono juguetón indicó que lo había dicho con doble intención. Por cuestión de obviedad, el que estaba arrodillado se asustó al escuchar una voz de la nada.

ー¿Si? Me alegra escuchar eso, estuve limpiando toda la mañana. ーKiyoomi no lo había captado, Tooru suspiró.

Se aproximó hasta el sofá y dejó el bolso deportivo en el mismo, el pelinegro como si tuviese ojos en la espalda chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

ーEso no va allí, Oikawa.

ーYa lo sé, papi.

Sakusa utilizaba el apellido de su novio en dos oportunidades; la primera cuando se encontraba enojado con él o la situación era por demás seria, la segunda cuando había pasado todo el día limpiando y él venía a dejar algo fuera de su lugar o donde iba. Lo cual, a juzgar por Tooru, era prácticamente lo mismo.  
Así mismo, como sentía que se lo reprochaba, el castaño no tardaba en replicarle la respuesta utilizando aquel mote, obviamente lograba darle otro énfasis a la palabra con aquella lengua filosa que tenía, y Sakusa de alguna forma terminaba cediendo a sus encantos.

Para evitar problemas, antes de sacar el bolso del sofá, se acercó a su novio y el sonido de la palma de su mano aterrizando en uno de los glúteos del pelinegro inundó el ambiente. La advertencia por lo bajo del mismo y la risa cantarina del castaño también hicieron del ambiente algo más familiar.

ーAh, siento que se me van a caer los brazos. ーHabló el más bajo, notando cómo aquel movimiento le había pasado factura, fue una mala idea, pero no podía evitar tenerlo a Sakusa en aquella posición y no hacer lo que hizo. No se redimía.

ーHasta aquí siento el olor a sudor que traes. ーKiyoomi dejó de hacer lo que hacía para volver su rostro por sobre su hombro y observar a su novio, este aún traía la ropa del entrenamiento puesto que no acostumbraba a ducharse en su gimnasio. Le mostró su nariz arrugadaー. Vete a bañar, asqueroso.

Tooru esbozó un pequeño puchero, elevando apenas su labio inferior, en lo que sus manos se posaban en sus caderas.

ーBua, Saku, qué malo. ーGimoteó en una queja, para después dejar que una sonrisa traviesa se colara en sus labiosー. Ahora soy un asqueroso, pero no te molesta mi sudor cuando estoy abaj-. Auch.

El guante de goma que utilizaba para limpiar llegó hasta el rostro de Tooru, impidiéndole seguir con su relato que tenía tendencia a sonar por demás erótico. Podía verse un leve tinte rosa en las mejillas del más alto.  
El cruce de miradas fue gracioso, por una parte Tooru sabía que lo estaba avergonzando y le hacía gracia, y por la otra la más oscura indicaba que si seguía por el camino en el que estaba; iba a sufrir las consecuencias luego.

Rendido ante ese reto, el recién llegado tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño, antes pasando por el cuarto de ambos para dejar el bolso donde correspondía y tomar una muda de ropa. Kiyoomi no tenía nada más que hacer, así que simplemente ordenó lo que había utilizado. Cuando se movió notó lo sucio que él también estaba. El asco no tardó en llegar, había sido mala idea hacer una limpieza del tipo primaveral en un día como aquel.

Pasó por su cuarto, buscó alguna muda de ropa que le resultase cómoda para andar entre casa, y se dirigió hasta el baño. Sabía que su novio se estaba bañando, pero desde su posición escuchaba los pequeños quejidos de este. Sakusa supuso que estaba demasiado adolorido.

El castaño todos los días se dedicaba a entrenar unas tres horas pues era jugador profesional de voleyball, los entrenamientos que tenía eran demasiado rigurosos a tal punto que había veces en las que el cansancio superaba su hambre y no llegaban a compartir la cena. Tocó la puerta tres veces, hasta que escuchó el permiso por parte del otro.

ーLlegó tu salvación. ーLo primero que vio Tooru fueron los rulos del pelinegro pegados a su frente, supuso que se trataba a causa del sudor de haber estado limpiando todo el día.

ー¿Te vas a bañar conmigo? ーPreguntó, era un suceso que no pasaba siempre y quería aprovechar, los orbes avellanas le brillaron en curiosidad y dulzura. Se movió en la bañera, haciéndose hacia adelante, con cierto cuidado para no derramar agua.

El más alto no dijo nada, simplemente se comenzó a desvestir. Primero la camisa, dejando a la vista y deleite del castaño de su trabajado abdomen, el cual no era nada más ni nada menos que pura genética puesto que el pelinegro no se ejercitaba, luego sus pantalones junto a sus zapatos y la ropa interior fue todo lo que quedó.

ーTe diría que me la quites tú mismo pero no puedes ni levantar ni un dedo. ーSe medio burló, jugando com el elástico del bóxer entre su dedo índice y pulgar. El otro frunció el ceño, pero terminó siendo encantado por aquel jugueteo.

ーPodría hacer el intento...

ー¿Podrías? ーUna de las cejas del pelinegro se alzó, bajando un poco la tela, en realidad no estaba más que devolviéndole lo que había hecho en la sala de estar. Terminó bajándose la ropa interior del todo, ahora, completamente desnudo ante la mirada de su novio.

Se aproximó hasta él, colocándose detrás suyo, cada una de sus piernas se posicionaron en los respectivos lados del cuerpo del menor en altura para luego pegar la espalda del mismo al propio pecho, sus brazos rodearon los hombros del otro y así sus manos se encontraron. Tooru apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, girando el rostro de manera que pudo dejarle un beso en el cuello a él. 

A ambos les alegraba la situación, era un momento tan íntimo que intentaban aprovecharlo al máximo. Oikawa Tooru entendía que la hora del baño era más que de vital importancia para su novio, y saber que se tomaba el tiempo de venir hasta él y tomar un baño con él; lo hacía el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra. En cambio para Sakusa Kiyoomi, el hacer el esfuerzo significaba todo, Tooru siempre volvía de sus entrenamientos tan cansados que se limitaban a darse mimos hasta que el castaño se quedara dormido, y el pelinegro aprovechaba esos momentos hasta más no poder, así que tenerlo despierto y en aquella escena significaba poder tener un momento para ellos.

Los dígitos del más alto chocaron contra el pecho del otro, dejando pequeñas caricias sobre su piel en un sin fin de formas. Notaba la suavidad de la zona que acariciaba y podía perderse sobre la misma. Sus labios se posaron sobre el hombro del más bajo, dejando hasta tres besos allí, para luego guiar su boca en un camino de los mismos hasta su cuello, allí dejó una suave mordida. El lóbulo de su oreja también recibió un beso. 

Explorar el cuerpo de Oikawa Tooru era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, sinceramente Sakusa nunca podría cansarse. Incluso si su boca y sus manos conocían por completo el mapa de su piel, siempre encontraba nuevas maneras de desconocerlo y perderse por su cuerpo, así funcionaban ellos. Tooru se dedicaba a suspirar y a dejar hacerse. El último mencionado dejó caer su cabeza hacia un costado con cierta levedad, dejando que su novio se instalara en la piel de su zona erógena, en lo que sus manos se iban a posicionar sobre los muslos del más bajo por debajo del agua. Se pegó más a él. 

Su espalda contra el pecho del otro estaban tan unidos que no sentía distancia alguna, incluso podría jurar que si se quedaba quieto podía sentir el fuerte latido del corazón del pelinegro golpear contra él. Parecían uno mismo.

Y así fue como pasaron los siguientes minutos, Kiyoomi dejando marcas en el cuerpo del otro a través de besos y mordidas sutiles y Tooru suspirando y acariciando las partes del cuerpo del otro que tenía a su alcance.  
En un momento, cuando ambos supieron que si seguían con lo que hacían no aguantarían más sin profundizar los besos, en un acuerdo tácito, decidieron detenerse. Sin previo aviso, cosa que sorprendió al castaño y logró que su corazón diera un vuelco de alegría, Sakusa juntó sus manos para lograr un pequeño cuenco para juntar agua en ese espacio y luego llevarlo hasta la cabeza de su novio para dejar caer el agua sobre su cabello y así humedecer el mismo. Gesto demasiado tierno.

Repitió el accionar unas tres veces hasta que se encontraba totalmente empapado, lo suficiente como para que hiciera espuma si hacía contacto con el shampoo. Y así fue, el aroma a coco que tenía el producto llegó a los sentidos de ambos, la palma de la mano siniestra del pelinegro se posicionó sobre la coronilla de la cabeza del otro y así fue que comenzó a masajear. La espuma se hizo a los segundos y los movimientos de los dígitos sobre su cabeza terminó por dejar a Tooru en una especie de trance.

ーPerdón por no haberte preparado el baño como te lo mereces. ーHabló en un murmuro el más alto de los dos, lejos de arruinar el ambiente con sus palabras. Tooru puso sus ojos en blanco, de hecho; se estaba preguntando en qué momento su novio iba a decir algo por el estilo. Kiyoomi tenía esa tendencia de notar el vaso medio vacío, como si cualquier cosa que no estuviese perfectamente detallada hasta en lo más mínimo no fuese suficiente para el castaño. Al contrario, eran esas cosas improvisadas lo que mantenía la chispa entre ambos. La espontaneidad siempre había sido clave en su relación, se alimentaban de momentos como aquel, porque significaba que hasta cosas que podrían pasar desapercibidas lograban unirlos.

ーSaku... no necesito que me prepares un baño con agua de rosas o que enciendas velas de aroma a vainilla para que me guste. ーRespondió el más bajo, jugando con las propias manos, levantando con su dedo pulgar algo de agua en un gesto ciertamente infantilー. Estoy enamorado de vos y mientras pases tiempo conmigo va a ser perfecto.

A Kiyoomi el corazón le latió con fuerza. Habría llorado si llegaba a encontrarse solo de lo querido que se sentía. De lo amado. Pero las lágrimas no llegaron ni a arderles en los ojos, en cambio; una amplia sonrisa que logró marcar sus dos holluelos con profundidad llegó a dibujarse en sus labios. 

No dijo nada, no necesitaba decir nada. 

Tooru comprendía que aquello que estaban haciendo era único. Era un gran paso en su relación. El castaño también se sentía con ganas de llorar de lo amado que se sentía.  
Sintió cómo su novio le enjuagó el cabello y cómo le volvió a echar shampoo por segunda vez, ese accionar le quitó una risa. Música para los oídos del más alto.

Y así, en silencio, se entregaban en alma de una forma poco convencional. Entregándose con la presencia, con el acariciarse y el simplemente estar para el otro.  
El acondicionador aroma a vainilla suavizó el cabello del castaño y Sakusa advirtió su trabajo con cierto orgullo.

Entonces el otro hizo una señal a la que Kiyoomi respondió con un ceño fruncido, unos segundos más tarde Tooru lo aclaró:

ーAhora mi turno, nos demos la vuelta. 

Y ante la mirada de ruego del más bajo, quien estaba utilizando sus encantos y sus dotes para convencerlo, Sakusa Kiyoomi no tuvo más remedio que volver a ceder ante el escandaloso Oikawa Tooru. Una vez más.


End file.
